La familia de Jinchurikis
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: One-shot. un momento familiar entre los Jinchurikis ,conversaciones chistosas ademas de un momento entre Gaara y Yugito ademas de la pelea contra el demoniaco estofado de Roushi. Gaayugi Hanfu entre otras parejas.


**La familia de Jinchurikis.**

**Pairings: **_Yugito/Gaara, Han/Fu mención Utakata/Shizune, Naruto/Hinata, Bee/Mabui, Roushi/Tsunade, Yagura/Mei Terumi._

_Tributo para mis fics "Los 9 sacrificios humanos" y "Estamos cansados del dolor"_

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo así que no hay Sushi?-Pregunto furiosa Yugito nii mientras sacudía con violencia a Killerbee mientras Gaara no podía dejar de pensar que la rubia se veía sexy, aun con esa manía suya de actuar con una gata Super mega furiosa. Se acomodó en su asiento intentado quitar el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas que a la vez ignorar las burlas del Ichibi.<p>

-¡yo, yo, yo! ¡Se lo comió el enano Mr. tres, no es mi culpa, porque eso fue ayer! ¡Oi, soy Killerbee ,odio el sushi ,porque vuele a fuchi!-Grito en rap Killerbee mientras Yagura sudaba visiblemente y se escondía detrás de Han pero el joven de Iwa se movió a un lado dejando ver a quien fue una vez un Mizukage cagado de miedo por la mirada psicópata de Yugito.

-¡¿COMO ASI QUE TU TE COMISTE MI SUSHI?

-Yo…yo…. ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO!-El usual estoico y calmado Yagura grito con miedo puro y uso su poder del Sanbi para salir corriendo como una niña siendo seguido por Yugito que había usado sus uñas largas no jutsu ,con el objetivo de hacer añico el rostro de Yagura. Fu y Naruto se encontraban riendo a carcajada que a la vez Roushi se asomo desde la cocina para ver cual era el escandalo que se escuchaba en toda la casa.

Utakata suspiro mientras se acomodaba en el sofá ,aun se preguntaba porque todos los jinchurikis decidieron dejar sus aldeas e ir a vivir junto como una familia….una familia disfuncional ,como miembros una Pandas de lunáticos y con problemas mentales además de tener el gusto de causar destrozos pero igual una familia. Pero no se quejaba, aun quitando las peleas cómicas, las situaciones raras y las conversaciones estupendas pero que terminaba en una completa guerra de gritos, era estupendo vivir con quienes padecieron el mismo dolor.

Utakata miro un poco mas a allá suyo como Yugito ahorcaba a Yagura ¿Quién diría que un Ex-Kage estaría en esa situación? Utakata sonrió levemente ignorando como Killerbee hacia una vez su danza frente a los demás, el único que le prestaba atención era Han, pero la verdad es que el Ex misántropo de Iwa solo lo hacia para burlarse en la noche junto con Fu. Utakata suspiro ¿Quién diría que esos dos eran novios? O como dijo aquella vez Naruto…

_-Oi Utakata-nii ¿Tampoco tú no has dormido? Porque he estado escuchando gemidos, gritos y hasta cosas romperse durante toda la noche dattebayo….hasta me he dado cuenta que viene del cuarto de Han-Nii-san o Fu-Nii-chan ¿Qué podrá ser?..._

La implicación fue muy clara pero Naruto no capto lo que estaban haciendo sus extravagantes hermanos, algunas veces Naruto era muy inocente…o muy estúpido. Por otro lado Roushi sonrió divertido mirando como Naruto junto con Fu molestaban a Gaara sobre que estaba pensando sobre Yugito, no era secreto para todos que el Ex-Kazekage estaba pendrando por la Ex chica de Kumo. Era obvio que era amor mutuo.

-Bueno, ya, ya, déjenlo. Ya tiene mucho que es tímido y que tiene sueños húmedos de Yugito-chan pero ya es demasiado como para meterse con el pequeño Suna-Boy- Claro, Roushi es un cabron que en sus momentos añadía su granito de arena a la situación, ahora Gaara se sonrojo, quizas por la vergüenza o la ira ¿Acaso lo que dijo el viejo era verdad? Se pregunto Fu y Naruto pero sonrieron maliciosamente.

-¿Qué están planeando?-Inquirió secamente Gaara a sus dos Amigos/Hermanos que cuándo sonreía así es cuando algo raro ocurría. Como aquella vez que se fueron a Ame y nadie sabe como pero hicieron una pintura de Pein con un bigote al estilo mostacho sumamente gracioso o cuando Naruto y Roushi hicieron un masivo Harem no jutsu frente al Raikage…ver a un Kage así desmayado fue muy perturbador, a su propia palabra claro.

-Hehehehe, nada Dattebayo ¡Oi, Han-nii-san venga acá!-El gigante de armadura con parsimonia se acercó al rubio que le susurro unas cosas en el oído pero Han negó con la cabeza, claro hasta que Fu le dijo algo al oído obteniendo un asentimiento y un sonrojo en el rostro, en poca palabra la Peliverde le prometió algo que haría que todos no estén despierto durante dos días seguidos. Han con velocidad atrapo a Gaara en un abrazo de oso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas haciendo, Han-san?

-Nada. Solo quiero que me den mi premio en la noche con Fu-chan -Hablo Han con voz seca pero soltó involuntariamente una risita pervertida por sus palabras, sacando un fuerte sonrojo de Fu ¿Qué le prometió? Algo pervertido seguro. Por otro lado Roushi se sentó en una silla para ver el espectáculo mientras que Utakata jugaba soplando burbujas junto con Killerbee que estaba cantando uno de sus rap. Nadie sabe porque parecían estar en una especie de teatro siendo únicamente Naruto que aplaudía pero eso era tan normal como con el mito de que el papeleo es el verdadero enemigo de los Kages.

-….Muy bien ¡Sueltamente Han! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-Pregunto Gaara y sin notar que estaba nervioso porque conocía a Fu, la chica Peliverde es una sádica con lo referente a las bromas, quizas sea por eso es novia del gruñón de Han. Fu con una sonrisa divertida negó con la cabeza.

-Ha, ha, Gaara-kun, es tiempo de que salgas de tu pequeña cascara. Yagura-San tiene como novia a la loca Mizukage, Ero-Roushi coquetea con Tsunade-sama, Utakata-Kun tiene a su linda novia Shizune-chan y mira que Naruto-Kun ya tiene a la chica Hyuuga, yo tengo a Han-kun y sinceramente tu y Yugito-Chan son los únicos que son vírgenes y sin pareja….y bueno, no debo de decir mas nada…-Gaara sudo frio, Fu era una sádica, le dijo todo directamente…bueno pero se pregunto ¿Dónde quedaba Killerbee? Antes de hablar Fu con una sonrisa leve señalo al moreno rapero- Oh y no preguntes por Bee, ya tiene enganchada a la secretaria de su hermano ¿Se llamaba Mabui, no? Si, creo y te preguntas ¿Cómo lo hizo? No lo se, yo que la verdad no me importa.

-No te atreverías….

-Pruébame Tanuki ¡HEY YUGITO-CHAN, VEN QUE A GAARA-KUN LE ESTA DANDO UN ATAQUE!-Grito como loca Fu mientras Han sacudía con fuerza al pelirrojo. Por otro lado la rubia venia corriendo arrastrando a un vuelto basura Yagura y sin contemplación lanzo al rubio pequeño en el sofá, claro que la fuerza fue suficiente como para partir en dos el susodicho objeto.

-¿Le ocurre algo a Gaara-kun? –Pregunto preocupada Yugito mientras Naruto junto con Killerbee picaba con una ramita al desfallecido Yagura, por otro lado Utakata siguió jugando con sus burbujas pero pastado atención del porque Han estaba sacudiendo a Gaara.

-Le dio un ataque y estoy tratando de que le entre aire al pequeño hermano tonto-Mascullo Han haciéndose el inocente y dejando caer sin tacto a Gaara, ese era Han, el gruñón y malhumorado…cuando no esta con Fu. Yugito con urgencia se arrodillo frente al pelirrojo que estaba casi al punto de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Gaara-kun?-Pregunto la rubia acariciando con cariño a la mejilla de Gaara que tembló por el pequeño toque. Ya a esta altura todos estaban expectantes de que ocurriera algo, Naruto sostenía al herido Yagura, Utakata se sentó junto con Roushi que estaba escribiendo en una pequeña libreta ideas para su ídolo, el Super pervertido Jiraiya. Fu y Han estaban tomados de la mano sonriendo maliciosamente, Killerbee estaba escribiendo rimas sobre parejas locas además que estaba notando como un humo salía de la cocina, se escogió de hombro, ya no era la primera vez que una de sus guaridas/Casas se había quemado.

-oi…ah….uh….

-Creo que esta peor de lo que parece, le he dicho que no use tanto esa armadura de arena ¿Quién sabe que aquello le esté matando? Y es que ¿Cómo el aire le entra, eh?... ¡SE ESTA AHOGANDO!-Grito angustiada Yugito mientras comenzaba a golpear el pecho del pelirrojo haciendo que abriera los ojos dolorido y hasta parecía que se le salía al viejo estilo Loonay toons. Fu abrazo a Han solo para que todos no vieran que estaba llorando….por la risa que trataba de suprimir.

-Eh….Yugito-chan ¿Por qué no intentas algo mejor?-Pregunto Roushi con una sonrisa maliciosa, la joven mencionada lo volteo a ver expectante por una posible solución, por otro lado Utakata acabo de darse cuenta que algo se estaba quemando pero simplemente….se escogió de hombro. Roushi sonrió aun mas-¡Se esta ahogando! ¡Tendrás que besarlo!

-Espera, creo que ya me encuentro…-Gaara que iba a detener otra de las muchas locuras que tenían entre los jinchurikis, fue cortado por unos labios que chocaron con lo suyo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que jamás espero que Yugito le besara pero sonriendo levemente, tomo su rostro con su mano y la beso con pasión, amor y cariño aunque con un cierto toque de timidez. Yugito cerró fuertemente los ojos por la emoción que le recorría por todo su corazón y rodeo con su brazo el cuello del pelirrojo de Suna quien igual la abrazo para sentirla mucha más cerca de él y cuando Yugito soltó un ronroneo de gusto, Gaara fue advertido por el Ichibi que no estaba solo en el lugar.

Separándose de mala gana miro con ojos ensoñados a su alrededor, los otros sietes del grupo de los jinchurikis le sonreían pícaramente. Yugito se sonrojo fuertemente pero no se separo de Gaara porque sabía bien que ahora ellos tenían algo más que simple camarería o amistad, sino una relación que quizas pueda dar paso una llena de amor y felicidad. Yagura con pereza y un poco de dolor extendió su mano a dirección de Roushi y Utakata.

-¿Quién gano? Yo gane, así que dame mi dinero, les dije que en una semana no pasarían sin besarse-Soltó Yagura con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando que Yugito se había pasado, le había sacado un diente. Roushi lanzo una gran carcajada y soltó uno que otras monedas de Ryo al pequeño rubio, por otro lado Utakata refunfuño.

-Eso no es justo, Yagura-sama. Fu-san, Naruto-san y Han-san se metieron, eso no se vale.

-¿Quién dijo que no se aceptaba ayuda externa? Ellos lo hicieron por ello mismo, igual págame-Dijo triunfal Yagura mientras Utakata deprimido le daba su flauta y se iba a una esquina con toda una nube de depresión. Por otro lado Yagura discretamente felicito a Han, Fu y Naruto que rieron levemente al ver al siempre calmado y cordial Utakata llorando al haber perdido su flauta para hacer burbujas.

-….. ¿Te estabas ahogado, Gaara-kun?

-No, Yugito…..pero eso no importa-Dijo entre secamente y levemente amoroso el pelirrojo, olvidando que habían apostado a su nombre, despues se vengaría. Tomo de la barbilla de la rubia y le planto un pequeño beso que le mostraba tan cual importante ella era para el. Yugito ronroneo levemente y le devolvió el beso a la misma intensidad.

Roushi sonrió levemente ¿Quién dirían que estaría juntos los despojos de la raza humana? Aunque tenían como enemigos casi al resto del mundo, estaban felices. Tenían aliados y gente que dar amor y amistad, Roushi sonrió una vez mas, ya no estaban solos y ahora era una familia disfuncional con miembros lunáticos con gustos de causar daño a propiedad pública pero una gran familia al final.

-Eh…..Ero-Roushi ¿algo se esta quemando-ttebayo?-Pregunto curioso Naruto mirando la ya mencionada estela de humo. El hombre mayor pelirrojo palideció y se levanto para ir a la cocina porque si no, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-Espero que mi estofado de…. ¡santa mierda! ¡Se ha calentando mucho! ¡CORRAN!-No hace falta decir que todos hicieron lo que dijo Roushi, no por nada una vez Han saco a todos en una de sus bases/Casas porque tuvo la brillante idea de prender fuego a una estatua de Deidara, lo malo fue que no pudo bailar en sus cenizas y que le había puesto arcilla explosiva ¿Por qué carajo lo hizo? Nadie lo sabe pero la explosión que dio a paso fue escuchada por todo los cincos países.

Todos salieron de la casa/base de manera cómica ,Gaara cargando a Yugito al estilo nupcial, Yagura corriendo con dos maletas llena de ropa y tratando de no caerse, Roushi con una caja llena de libros Icha-icha Paradise ,Han cargando a Fu en su hombro como si fuera un costal y en sus brazos un televisor plana ¿Qué esperaban? Tenían que tener entretenimiento, Utakata salió corriendo como un propenso gritando maldiciones que haría sonrojar a la misma Tayuya, Killerbee salió corriendo y tropezando porque llevaba una batería y una guitarra ¿Por qué carajo? Era aficionado a la música y finalmente Naruto que llevaba como doce cajas de ramen instantáneo. De pronto el lugar estallo para dar paso a una criatura de un ojo de color rojo y apariencia de un calamar que atacaba todo como un loco.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa Ero-Roushi? ¡¿Cómo es posible que convierta un simple estofado en un calamar mutante?

-Umm sabia que no debi seguir la receta del Yonbi.

-¡Y CASI SE DAÑA LA TV! ¡NO DEJARE QUE LA DAÑE O TE PARTIRE LOS HUESOS, ROUSHI!

-¡Corran! ¡Esa cosa se esta acercando!

-¡YO, tengo miedo, me estoy cagando, que se me esta cayendo, los instrumentos, que me dio, el maestro, por culpa del pervertido, de colas numero cuatro, estamos completamente muerto por el calamar que nos esta mordiendo a cada paso que damos por el suelo!

-¿Quién lo diría? Tío Bee ha mejorado pero ¡¿Por qué carajo rapeas en este momento? Y yo…. ¡CUIDADO! ¡NO LE HARAS DAÑO A MI RAMEN COSA FEA!

Y así siguieron, siendo perseguido por una-cosa-cena-estofado-calamar-de-un-ojo-con-olor-a-carne-mutante-feo-raro hasta que decidieron eliminarlo con una Bijuudama y seguir con su vida común y corriente. Puede ser que eran de pueblo, personalidad y gusto diferentes pero ellos encontraron junto con los demás algo que siempre habían deseado y eso era: una familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
